Kimiko's BACK!
by ShadowGirl4496
Summary: Sequel to 'A Jealous Hinata Is A VERY Scary Hinata'...Kimiko's BACK! And she wants revenge on Hinata for ruining her life. But...Hinata has another problem that just makes Kimiko's return even worse...what will happen...KibaHina and ShinoOC plus others
1. Chapter 1

**ShadowGirl: Yahoo! The Sequel to 'A Jealous Hinata Is A VERY Scary Hinata!'**

**Kimiko: I hate that story...I didn't get Kiba.**

**ShadowGirl: Well Duh! It was a KibaHina story. Not a KibaKimi! Your not even a character in the show!**

**Kimiko: ...**

**ShadowGirl: Anyway...read the disclaimer!**

**Kimiko: She doesn't own Naruto...but she owns me, Jenny, Ulrika, Wulfgar, Hesutu, and Suhina. **

**ShadowGirl: And On with the story!!!!!!!! oh yeah this story takes place when they have kids and all so ya...you also have to read the first one to know whats going on and all...**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kimiko Calot sat on the front porch of her farm house at 10:00 at night. She sighed. How did she end up here? Oh ya, the Hyuga took everything from her. Her home, her father, her man. Everything. "Bitch." she muttered. Hinata Hyuga. The Bitch that took everything from her. Kimiko sighed. ''How did I end up here at this stupid farm? I have nothing. Nothing at all. The only family I have is a daughter." she said to herself. It was true, she was a lonely mother. She had a 12 year old daughter named Suhina. She is a beautiful girl. She really is. But is depressed that she has no father.

The father. What a bastard. He left her when he found out she was pregnant. Bastard. He left her, Kimiko Calot, when she was pregnant with the prettiest girl on earth.

"Suhina." Kimiko whispered her daughters name. Suhina was beautiful, just as he names says. Suhina does mean beautiful. (**AN: I even looked it up and thats what is said.**) She looked just like her mother...kinda. She had short black hair that was above her sholders, and the Calot's Blood Red eyes. She also had a scare on her cheek that she had when she was born. She always wore a black tubetop, a pair of dark blue jeans, and black highheels. She was beautuful, like ever Calot girl in the family.

"Family. Screw them." Kimiko whispered. Her family was dead. Everyone but her daughter and that stupid cousin of hers, Akina. The Bitch gave the Cloud Temple to the Hyuga and Kiba. They owned it. She was never to go back there. They would never let her back in. Never. That was her home ever since she was born. She grew up there. And they took it away from her.

Everything was gone. Lost. Forever.

"Mom?" Kimiko heard someone say from behind her. She turned her head and saw her beautiful daughter. "Hi honey." she said. Suhina looked at her mother. "Why are you up?" she asked, sitting down by her mother. Kimiko shrugged. "Just thinking."

"About what?"

"About when I was your age and how I lost everything."

"What are you talking about? You said that you've lived here your whole life."

"...Suhina...When I was your age, I lived in the Cloud Temple. I had everything. Money. Family. A Huge Home. I wanted to take a trip to the Leaf Village, so I went there, but then they wanted someone to take me back, since I didn't know how to fight at the time. I had a Inuzuka named Kiba and a Huyga named Hinata take me home. But on the way there...I fell inlove with Kiba. And I knew he loved me back. But...Hinata got in the way. She was one of Kibas crazy fangirls that would do anything for him..even kill...and she did. She killed me. And now I'm down to my last life...the Bitch also put a spell on Kiba...a love spell...And he fell in love with...her." Kimiko told her daughter.

_Okay, so I lied. Kiba liked Hinata in the first place. But it's not like she'll ever find out. _Kimiko thought.

**And if she does...? **Inner Kimiko asked.

_Then I'll have to make her believe me...or tell her I had a spell put on me at the time._ Kimiko replied.

**Whatever.** Inner Kimiko said.

"Wow. I never knew it was that bad." Suhina said. It wasn't that bad, it didn't really happen like that. But something like that happend right? "I just don't know what I'm going to do." Kimiko said. Suhina looked at her mom. "Mom...I say you go back and kill the bitch who did this to you." she said. That's what Kimiko need to hear. "You think. Well, if I'm going back, I want you to came with me." Kimiko told her daughter, grabbing her hand. Suhina smiled. "Okay...we'll leave tomorrow."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**ShadowGirl: Yeah I know Only my two OCs were really in this chapter, but I didn't have any other Ideas to start this.**

**Hinata: How about me shooting Kimiko's head off? **

**ShadowGirl: No...besides...I need it to start like this for the idea I have for it.**

**Hinata: What are you going to do?**

**ShadowGirl: You'll see...anyway the next chapter will have Hinata and Kiba in it and all soooooo...**

**Hinata: Review!**

**ShadowGirl: Yeah what she said.**


	2. Chapter 2

**ShadowGirl: Yay! Another chapter!**

**Shino: Oh joy.**

**ShadowGirl: (glares at Shino) HEY BE NICE OR I'LL TELL JENNY WHAT YOUR GETTING HER FOR HER BIRTHDAY!**

**Shino: ...How do you know it's her birth day?**

**ShadowGirl: I know everything! **

**Shino: ...**

**ShadowGirl: Read the disclaimer**

**Shino: she doesn't own anything**

**ShadowGirl: But I do own Kimiko, Jenny, Suhina, Ulrika, Wulfgar, Hesutu, and ****Muata****. Read on!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hinata's POV.**

I woke up to find Kiba wasn't in bed with me. "Kiba?" I mumbled. I looked around. He must be up already. I forced myself out of bed and into the bathroom. I brushed my hair and got dressed into my normal white T-shirt and jeans. I looked at myself in the mirror. I couldn't help but smile. I looked so different since I was 13. Ever since me and Kiba got together. I sighed. Oh how time flys.

I walked out of the room and into the living room. Kiba was there on the couch with Wulfgar. "Good day Hinata." Kiba said looking at me. "Good day?" I asked. What was the surpose to mean? Kiba pointed to the clock. It was...3:59! WHAT THE HELL! HOW DID I SLEEP _THAT_ LONG?!?!?! ''Huh? What?" I asked staring at the clock. Kiba chuckled. "Sleep in alittle late, did we Hinata?" Kiba asked me. I rolled my eyes and sat down by my husband. "So...what have you been doing?" I asked. Kiba looked at me and smiled. "Remember the mission Shino and Jenny went on?" he asked me. I nodded. Yeah I remember it like it was yesterday. They left about a week ago on a mission to take this one painter guy to the sand village. "Well, they got attacked...and right in the middle of the fight...Jenny was ready to have the baby." Kiba said. My eyes got huge. "Is the baby OK?" I asked. Kiba nodded and said, "Yeah they came over when you were asleep. Jenny said she never saw Shino kill so many people in less than a minute. And...it's a boy." A Boy? Hmmm I remember Jenny saying she wanted a girl but I guess she'll have to live with another boy. "That's great! Are they gonna come over later?" I asked. Kiba nodded. "Yep! Jenny was about to kick my ass for not waking you up to see her, but Shino being Shino told her no." he said. I couldn't help but giggle. "Hey wheres Ulrika? I need her PDA." Wulfgar asked us. I looked at him. "Wulfgar, leave your sister alone. You can not break her PDA!" I told him. Kiba nodded. Wulfgar the crossed his arms and pouted. Yep...he's Kiba's son.

----------**At Kimiko's Farm**----------

**Kimiko's POV.**

"Are you ready, Suhina?" I asked my daughter. She looked at me and smiled. "Yep.'' she replied. I smiled back. She was going to witness a serious ass kickin'. I can't wait untill I see the look on the Hyuga's face. Or the Inuzuka's. It will be wonderful killing Hinata. But I'm keepin' Kiba alive, and I'm not gonna let him kill me again. I'll make him marry me. ME! Kimiko Calot!!! Mwhahahaha! I'll be Kimiko Inuzuka! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Okay...I'm done. But still...I wonder who much they have changed.

----------**At The Cloud Temple**----------

**Hinata's POV.**

I sat on the couch watching Wulfgar riding all over the living room on Akamaru's back. Akamaru had gotten big, I don't even need to bend over to pet him anymore. Which I still think is a good thing.

All of a sudden, I felt sick. I don't know why. Maybe I just ate something. I then felt like I was going to throw-up. I hurried to the bathroom.

**Kiba's POV.**

I went into the living room and saw Hinata wasn't there on the couch. I was going to tell her Jenny and Shino were coming over with the baby. I looked around. Where did she go? I went into our room, and saw that she was over the toilet. "Hinata? Are you OK?" I asked her. She was breathing hard. She shook her head while saying, "I don't know." then she threw-up in the toilet. Well, I guess she wasn't alright. I came to her side. "Did you eat something bad?" I asked her. She glanced at me and said, "I haven't eaten anything to day or last night. Blah." I rubbed her back. If she hadn't eaten anything all day or last night...then what? "You aren't trying to lose weight...are you?" I asked. If she was...then I can just get her a work out tape. She doesn't have to throw-up. She shook her head. "No.'' she replied. Hinata wiped her mouth. "I-I think I'm d-done." she said panting. I nodded and helped her up. "You OK?" I asked. She was never sick, so I don't think that could be it. She didn't eat anything. OK...I have no other ideas. "Okay...maybe you should lay down." I told her. She nodded. I helped her over to our bed and she layed down. I layed down next to her.

**Normal POV.**

Ulrika walked into the living room to find Wulfgar yelling at Akamaru...who was asleep.

_He has problems._ She thought.

**Yeah but he **_**is**_** your brother. So...hit him in the head. Remember, he wants your PDA.** Inner Ulrika said.

_Right. _Ulrika replied.

Ulrika walked up to her little brother and swatted him on the head.

"OWWWWW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?!?!"

"BEING AN IDIOT!!!!"

"SHUT-UP BITCHY SISTER!"

"YOU FLEE BAG!"

"GO AWAY BRAT!"

"WULFGAR! SHUT UP OR I'LL TELL STACEY JOSK THAT YOU ARE INLOVE WITH HER!"

"...HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW I LIKE HER!?!?!?!?!"

"I didn't."

Wulfgar began to slap his head saying, "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.'' Ulrika smirked at her brothers stupidity. She looked at her brother. "Do you know where mom and dad are? Jenny, Shino, The baby, and Hesutu are here." she asked. Wulfgar shook his head. "Where the hell is your mom? Not asleep still right?" Ulrika heard Jenny ask from behind her. Ulrika turned around and said, "I don't know. I'll check their room." and with that, Ulrika walked to her parents room. She knocked on the door. "Come in." she heard her father say.She opened the door and saw her mother on the bed and her father coming out of the bathroom. "What is it, Ulrika?" Kiba asked his daughter. Ulrika looked at her father and said, "Jenny, Shino and them are here." Kiba nodded. "Tell them to come in here." he told her. Ulrika nodded and walked back into the living room. He turned to Jenny and Shino. "They're in their room, C'mon." she said and began to walk back to her parents room with the others behind her.

Hinata looked at her best friend and smiled when she saw the baby boy in her hands. "Hey, your up!" Jenny said. Hinata smiled. Kiba sat down next to his wife. "But she's still in bed, and is going to stay there." he said. Jenny stared blackly at him. "Why?" she asked. "She's been throwing-up." he replied. Jenny looked at her bestfriend. "Hm...well here he is! Our 2nd son!" Jenny exclaimed. Shino looked at his son. "Yeah...the painter had to deliver him 'cause I sure couldn't. He also gave us an idea of what to name him. Muata." he said. Kiba looked at him. "Muata? What's that mean? Is that even a boys name?" he asked. Shino nodded. "Yes. It means 'yellow jackets inside a nest.' We thought it was a good name." Shino replied. Kiba rolled his eyes. "Yeah... a name that has to do with bugs. Surprise." he replied. Hinata giggled. Jenny looked at him. "What? Even Hesutu's name means something that has to do with bugs. His name means 'yellow jacket nest rising out of the ground.' And Shino came up with that name." Jenny told them Kiba rolled his eyes again. "Man...so what does Shino mean? Squashed Bee?" he asked. Shino glared at him. "Shut-up Kiba." he said. Kiba rolled his eyes again and nodded. Hinata smiled and shook her head.

----------**In Some Forest**----------

**Kimiko's POV.**

"Mom? How long untill we get there anyway?" Suhina asked me. I looked at her. "It'll be a few days. Maybe four." I told her. She nodded. I love my daughter. That's why I'm going to give her father, and that lucky person is Kiba. He will be mine. And I'll show my crappy ex-boyfriend what I can do. Then...me and Kiba will have a child. Oh I can just picture beautiful babies with red eyes and black hair with blood red fangs on their cheeks. They would beautiful. And that's what is going to happen. I'm doing this for Suhina.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**ShadowGirl: Yay! Another chapter done!**

**Jenny: Yay! I'm not pregnant anymore!**

**ShadowGirl: Yep. You had a baby boy as we all can see.**

**Jenny: Hey wheres Shino?**

**ShadowGirl: Looking for your birthday gift that I hid.**

**Jenny: You...hid...my...birthday gift? How rude.**

**ShadowGirl: Anyway! REVIEW! And so you know...reviews make _do_ me write faster!**

**Jenny: Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**ShadowGirl: Yo! Chapter three! Up and Ready to read!**

**Shino: ...I hate you...**

**ShadowGirl: Now now Shino...that's not very nice.**

**Shino: ...I hate you...**

**ShadowGirl: Shino...are you still mad that I hid Jenny's birthday gift?**

**Shino: ...I hate you...**

**ShadowGirl: (Gives Shino Jenny's Birthday Gift) You were saying?**

**Shino: Thanks...I still hate you...(Leaves)**

**ShadowGirl: (Sweatdrop) Er...thanks? Anyway I own nothing but My OCs. Enjoy!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hinata's POV.**

I woke up and didn't want to get out of bed. I knew why. I turned around to face Kiba. He was still asleep. I smiled. He looked so cute with his chocolate brown hair in his face. He had his arms wrapped around me and had me close. Then his animal like eyes began to open. He smiled at me. "Hey there my beautiful wife." he told me. I smiled. He was so cute...and sooo sweet. I kissed him. "Hey my wonderful sweet husband." I replied. He smiled and sat up. He looked at the huge window that was in our room.

He frowned. "Damn." he mumbled. I sat up too. "What?" I asked him. He looked at me.

"It's raining...hard."

"Oh...so you can't take Akamaru for his normal walk?" I asked. He nodded. "Nope." he replied. I looked at him. "Well, It would be nice for you to stay home today. Yeah know...spend time with the me and the kids." I told him. He smiled and nodded.

Then the door flew open. "MOM!!!! DADDY!!!!!!!!!" Ulrika yelled from the door way. We looked at her. "Yes?"

"...WULFGAR STOLE MY PDA!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Wulfgar then came running in. "I DID NOT! It was Akamaru." he said. Ulrika glared at him.

"SURE WULFGAR! BLAME THE DOG!" she yelled at him. Akamaru, who was by Ulrika the whole time, barked at Wulfgar.

"Well sorry Akamaru you don't have to yell!"

"Arf! Arf! Grrr!"

"Well who else do I blame? That cat that won't leave the garage?" Wulfgar asked. Ulrika sighed and looked at Akamaru. "I can't understand a thing he says." she mumbled. Wulfgar looked at his big sister and smirked.

"YOUR NOT FULL INUZUKA! I UNDERSTAND ANY DOG! BUT YOU, YOU AREN'T EVEN REALLY PART INUZUKA! EVEN IF IT IS YOUR LAST NAME! HAHAHAHA! YOUR MORE HYUGA THAN INUZUKA. HA!" Wulfgar yelled at his sister. Ulrika slapped him up side the head and stomped out of the room. "Owwww! DAD ULRIKA HIT ME!" Wulfgar whined. I shook my head. Kiba sighed. "I can see that. Give your sister back her PDA or you can't go to Hesutu's later." he told his son.

Wulfgar gave us puppy eyes and said, "Do I have to? I need something to break."

I looked at my son and nodded. He sighed and walked out the room, closing the door behind him. I shook my head. Kiba got out of bed and got dressed. I did the same. "Well... I'm gonna make sure Wulfgar gives Ulrika her PDA back." Kiba said, walking out of our room and shutting the door.

I sighed. Then I felt just like I did yesterday. What the hell? I walked to the bathroom and shut the door. I felt lastnights dinner coming up. I bent over the toilet and threw-up. What the hell? I'm never sick like this. I have only had colds. Thats it. It wasn't anything I ate. 'Cause I always eat ramen. Then what?

"Man this sucks." I mumbled. What the hell was wrong with me? I wiped my mouth and looked in the mirror.

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. I gasped as I looked at myself. I walked out of the room and grabbed a box off the shelf.

**Kiba's POV.**

I walked out my my room and into the living room. I saw Ulrika and Wulfgar glaring at each other. I sighed. They where just like me sometimes. "Wulfgar, did you give Ulrika her PDA back?" I asked.

"NO!!!!!" she answered for her brother. I looked at Wulfgar. He sighed. "Here." he said, handing Ulrika here PDA. Ulrika snatched her PDA.

"STAY OUT OF MY ROOM!!!" she yelled and ran to her room. Wulfgar shook his head. "Girls man. Always have something up their ass." he mumbled. I couldn't help but chuckle at this. I sat down beside my son.

"Oh Wulfgar, wait untill your married. Than it gets easier to understand women." I told him. He gave me a questioning look. "Huh? How?" he asked.

"Well...It still can be hard but once your married. Everything changes. Like me...when me and your mother where dating, I used to still notice alot of beautful women. Even if your mother was the most beautful of them all. And now...other women are just different, not as pretty."

He gave me another questioning look. "How? Why did that happen?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because I realized there was no other woman out there for me and they all went from hott to unnoticeable to me." I replied. Wulfgar nodded.

"I see. So when your married, the only woman that you really think is beautiful is your wife. But what about if you have a daughter?" he asked. I chuckled. "When you have a daughter, you love her a much as you do your wife. And that is alot. You would even risk our life for them." I told him. He looked at me.

"You would die for us? This family? Why?" he asked. Oh if only he knew. "Son, I would travel to hell and back for this family. I would die to have you, your sister, and your mom live. Because I love you all." I told him. He nodded.

"I get it. But then I don't get it. Maybe that's just because I'm not a husband or father. And I'm not planning on being one for a **LONG** time." he said. I chuckled.

"Oh Wulfgar. You'll understand one day. It'll just take awhile. But when you see your soulmate...you'll know it." I said. He nodded. "Is that how you knew you and mom would get together?" he asked me.

"Well...at first I just thought she was hott. But then loving her sneaked up on me. But she was inlove with someone else at the time. And I wanted her to be happy. I never thought we would be together...well, untill we went on a mission with this girl named Kimiko." I told him. He looked at me curiously.

"What happend?"

"Well...Kimiko, the girl we had to take here, didn't like your mother too much. Our first night I went to get wood and I come back to see them trying to claw each others eyes out. I had to break them up. I just thought they disagreed on something and got in a fight, but oh boy was I wrong. When we finally got here, Kimiko's father wanted me to marry Kimiko. I refused and her father said he would kill me **AND** your mother if I didn't. So I said yes. When I told your mother, she was sad. I thought she was just sad that I had to leave. But I found out that night...that she really did love me. She told me when we went swimming that she loved me. I thought I saw in some kinda dream...because I never thought I hear her speak those words to me. And...i was so scared when I thought that I lost her." I told him.

He stared at me. "Wow. How did you almost lose her?" he asked me. I felt pain as the picture of Hinata with the sword through her chest popped into my mind. I closed my eyes.

"Well, we made a plan that we both would go back and attack Kimiko and her father and make them forget about the marrage. But...Kimiko had way more power than we thought. Her and your mother fought. Kimiko then some how got your mother to stay still by puting wire around her feet that was coming out of the ground. Kimiko then pulled out a sword. She then stabbed your mother threw her chest. I thought she was going to die. I some how got out of Kimiko's father's grip and kicked him in a place that should never be kicked. I ran over to them and beat the living hell out of Kimiko and went back to your mothers side. She then didn't have a wound, and there was no blood. I was so happy. It turns out Kimiko was part cat and had nine lifes and I took one of them. But now she lives on a farm." I told.

Wulfgar stared at me. "Wow. How was she healed?'' he asked. Wulfgar asks alot of questons. I wonder who he got that from. Hmmmm...

"Well, I killed Kimiko before your mother died, so your mother got to live. But...Kimiko still remebers everything. And I fear that she will ever come back. And try to kill everyone." I said. It was true. I hoped that she never would come back. Never ever. Never.

Wulfgar looked away from me. "Wow. You really must love her. I think I understand a little more." he said. I smiled. Yep, I would risk my life for this family. What ever the pain was.

**Hinata's POV.**

"Oh...My...god." I said. I was speechless. I looked around and smiled. I couldn't believe it. Wait...what aboout Kiba? What will he say when I tell him. I hope he'll be okay and not flip. Oh my god. I'm still speechless.

"Ohmygod. Ohmygod." I felt a tear of joy fall down my cheek. I walked out of the bath room and layed down on the bed. I smiled. Yep...Kiba's gonna be speechless too. Or he's gonna pass out. Or both. But what ever! I can't wait to tell him.

**----------Somewhere In Some Woods---------**

**Kimiko's POV.**

I looked at Suhina. I couldn't help but smile. We were taking a break since we're been walking for what seemed like days. Suhina looked at me and said, "How much further?" I smiled. "About two more days." I replied. Suhina smiled. "I can't wait." she said. Oh, she's not the only one that can't wait. I can't wait to kick Hinata's ass. And I'm gonna do it to. You just watch.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**ShadowGirl: Oh yeah! Another chapter complete!**

**Jenny: Did you see what Shino got me for my birthday!?(Hands ShadowGirl A ring with a dimond butterfly on it)**

**ShadowGirl: How pretty.**

**Jenny: Yep! **

**Hinata: Ohmygod! Ohmygod! Ohmygod! (Starts pacing back and forth)**

**Jenny: What's with her?**

**ShadowGirl: You'll see in the next chapter so...**

**Jenny: REVIEW!**

**Hinata: Ohmygod! Ohmygod! Ohmygod! What is Kiba gonna say?!?!? Ohmygod! Ohmygod!**


	4. Chapter 4

**ShadowGirl: Yay! Chapter 4!**

**Hinata: Ohmygod! Ohmygod! (Starts pacing back and forth) Ohmygod!**

**Shino: ...?**

**Hinata: Ohmygod! OHMYGOD! WHAT'S KIBA GONNA SAY!?!?!? OHMYGOD!**

**Shino: Uh...?**

**ShadowGirl: Yeah. . .your gonna find out why she's like this later. Now Shino read the disclaimer.**

**Shino: ...She owns nothing but she does own Kimiko, Jenny, Suhina, Ulrika, Wulfgar, Hesutu, ****Muata and the Tomsons.**

**ShadowGirl: Yep! Enjoy!**

**Hinata: Ohmygod! Ohmygod! Ohmygod!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kimiko's POV.**

One more day. One more. Then it happens. I'm gonna take over the junk that Hinata calls home. YIPPY! OH YEAH! I ROCK! HAHAHAHA! IN YOUR FACE HINATA! THE BITCH THAT RUINED ME! MY LIFE! EVERYTHING! SHE REMEMBERS WHAT I SAID! I **ALWAYS** GET WHAT _**I**_ WANT! HAHAHAHAHA! And the best part is...Suhina is going to get to watch. She's gonna get everything. She's gonna be everything. Everybody will love her. Worship her. And me! I can just see the future. It's right around the corner.Hehe. I'm gonna have fun.

**---------Cloud Temple---------**

**Kiba's POV.**

I sat down on the couch and saw Ulrika come in the room. And she looked...happy? Wasn't she just pissed a minute ago? "What are you so happy about?" I asked her. She looked at me. "...Nothing." she replied. Okay...now I **know **theres something thats making her happy.

"Ulrika...I'm your father. I know your happy about something. What is it?" I said. She sighed.

"Ummm...I just got a call from...someone." she said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Who's someone?" I asked. She then turned red. She looked just like her mother, just with brown hair. And she was blushing. Yep...that is so mine and Hinata's kid.

"Ummmm..." she was trying to think of someone. I knew that. Hmmmm. Let's see. I've seen Hinata blush like that when she was startled or...around her crush. Ulrika got a call from her crush. Now who could that be?

"You got a call from your crush?" I asked. She turned even redder, if that was possible. She slowly nodded. I smirked.

"And who would that be?"

"Uh...Hesutu." I stared at her. Hesutu? Why? Why Shino's son? Wait...Shino's son! Oh shit.

"..." I couldn't think of anything to say. She then ran out of the room. My 13 year old daughter, Ulrika Inuzuka, has a crush on Shino's 14 year old son, Hesutu Aburame. What...The...Hell...?

"Arf! Arf! Arf! Grrrrr!" Akamaru barked at me. I glared at him.

"What! I'm not gonna go protective father on her! She like's my old teammates son...that's all!" I yelled back.

"BARK BARK BARK GRRRRR!" Akamaru barked back. My eyebrow began to twitch.

"WELL WHAT AM I SURPOSE TO DO?!?!?! JUST BE ALL HAPPY THAT SHE LIKE'S SHINO'S SON! SHINO'S SON, HESUTU!" I yelled.

"Arf?" Akamaru asked me. I shook my head. "Well...that's gonna be tough trying to get his attention. After all...Aburames are as quiet as a beetle." I said. Akamaru nodded. Man...Kids grow up **too** fast.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

I looked around at the clock. 7:23 in the morning. Who the hell would be at the door? I got up from the couch and walked to the door with Akamaru behind me. I answered the door to see the Tomsons. "Uh...can I help you?' I asked. Mrs. Tomson nodded.

"Well, you know our dog Bess. Well your dog came over and got her pregnant." she said. I looked at Akamaru. He have a proud bark. I shook my head. I looked back at them. "Well, thanks for letting me know. Is that all you wanted to tell me?" I asked them.

"No...you see, Bess already had the puppies. She had six. And we wondered if you would want a few. Since we only have room for two dogs. We already know which one we want to keep." Mr. Tomson said.

I looked at them. A few puppies? Hmmm...I guess I could get Ulrika and Wulfgar each one. I wonder what they would say. I smiled. "Sure. When do you want me so come over?" I asked them.

"You could come over now if want." Mr. Tomson said. I smiled. "Okay. Just let me tell Hinata and I'll come with you guys." I said leaving and walking to my room. I knocked on the door. "Yeah!" I heard Hinata yelled from inside. "Hey, Hinata I'm going out okay!" I replied. "Okay!" she replied.

I came back with Akamaru beside me. "Okay, lets go."

**Hinata's POV.**

"Ohmygod! Ohmygod! OHMYGOD!" I yelled from my room. Then I heard a knock. "Yeah!" I yelled.

"Hey, Hinata, I'm going out okay!" I heard Kiba yell.

"Okay!" I yelled back. "Ohmygod!" I said. What was Kiba going to say? OHMYGOD! Wait...he left? Okay okay...I'll just tell him when He gets home. Deep breath. Deep breath. I breathed in and out. "Oh geez. I'm happy, yet I'm scared about what Kiba will say. GEEZ! I hope he's happy." I said to myself. I sure do hope he is!

**Kiba's POV.**

I stared at the six puppies. 2 were brown just like Bess, 1 looked just like Akamaru, and 3 were black. I smiled. "So which one are you guys keeping?" I asked them. Mr. Tomson picked up a little black one. "The runt of the litter." he said. I looked back at the puppies.

I looked back and forth through them all untill the one that looked just like Akamaru caught my gaze. I smiled and picked him up. "I'm gonna take two okay." I told them. They nodded. I held up the one I had. "Hey you." I said with a smile.

Then...he peed. On my face. Oh Deja Vu. "Blah!" I wiped my face off. I heard the Tomsons laughing. Akamaru barked. I looked at the puppy.

"Just like his father." I mumbled. Akamaru gave a proud bark. The puppy whined and put his tail between his legs. I couldn't help but smile though.

"I'll take this one, and now who else should I take?" I asked myself. I was going to give the little one I had to Wulfgar, now I just need to pick out a girl for Ulrika. Hmmmmm.

I looked at the puppies. My gaze landed on a black puppy. I picked that one up. It was a girl. I smiled. "And I'll take this one." I said. Mr.Tomson smiled. "Good choices." he said. I smiled.

"Well, how much do you want for them?" I asked. They looked at me. "Nothing, they're free for you since you own the father." Mrs. Tomson said. I smiled and nodded.

What a great day. We were now going to have three dogs. Yep! "C'mon Akamaru, lets go home." I told my dog. I jumped on his back with the puppies in my arms.

**Hinata's POV.**

I sat on the couch staring at the phone. Should I call him. Should I call Kiba, yes or no? Yes or No?

''Ohmygod." I mumbled. I grabbed the phone and dialed Kiba's cell phone number.

**Kiba's POV.**

I was almost home when I heard my cell phone ring. I grabbed it and answered it. "Hello?"

"Kiba, how long untill you come home?" I heard Hinata ask.

"Uh...I'm on my way. Why?" I asked.

"KIBA, YOU NEED TO GET HOME FAST! I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING! NOW! FAST!" she yelled then hung up. I stared at the phone. What the hell, why was she in a hurry to get me home? I shrugged when I saw Cloud Temple coming up.

When me and Akamaru got home, I opened the door and yelled, "Hinata, tell the kids to go to the living room! I have a surprise for them!"

"Okay!" She yelled back. I waited untill she yelled for me to come in. I stopped in the middle of the hall. "Okay kids, close your eyes." I said.

"What did you get us? More Money?" Ulrika asked.

"Something to break?'' Wulfgar asked. "No! NOW CLOSE YOUR EYES! I yelled. "Fine." I heard both of them mumble.

I walked out with the puppies and saw Hinata's mouth drop open, then form into a smile. I walked over to the kids who were on the couch. I kneeled down infront of then and held out a puppy to each of them. "Open." I said.

And when they opened, their eyes almost popped out of their heads. "OHMYGOD! DADDY ARE THEY FOR US?!?!?!" Ulrika asked. I nodded. I gave her the black one and Wulfgar the white one. ''AWESOME! What are they're names?" Wulfgar asked. I shrugged.

"You name them." I said. They looked at each other and smiled. "I know what to name this one! Akamaru Jr.!!!" Wulfgar said. I smiled. "Hmmm...I remember hearing that Sable means black, so Sable it is!" Ulrika said. I nodded.

"THANKS DADDY!" Ulrika said and hugged me. I looked at Wulfgar, and he hugged me too. Then I looked at Hinata. She was smiling. "Oh and Wulfgar, be warned. Akamaru Jr. is just like Akamaru. He'll pee on you." I said. We all laughed.

I looked back at Hinata. "So what did you want to tell me?" I asked. She pulled me to our room. We sat down on the bed.

"Kiba, remember when I wasn't feeling good and all that?'' She asked me. I nodded and said, "Yeah." She smiled.

''Well, I know why that happend." She said. I gave her a questioning look. "What?" I asked.

She smiled. ''...I'm pregnant."

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**ShadowGirl: (Smiles) Hahaha! That explains alot.**

**Hinata: (Blushes and Smiles) Yes it does.**

**ShadowGirl: Anyway...for a faster update to find out what Kiba will say about this.**

**ShadowGirl&Hinata: REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**ShadowGirl: Um...hi?**

**Fans: (Glares)**

**ShadowGirl:...AHHHH! (Hides As Tomatos, Rocks, Pitch Forks, And A Shark Is Thrown)**

**Shino: . . ... . . **

**ShadowGirl: HEY ITS NOT MY FAULT THAT MY COMPUTER BUSTED!!!**

**Shino: Yeah it is.**

**ShadowGirl: Shino. . .SHUDDUP BEFORE YOU LOSE YOUR SUNGLASSES!!!**

**Shino: NO!!!! NOT THE SUNGLASSES!!!! (Runs Away)**

**ShadowGirl: GET BACK HERE!!! (Runs After Shino)**

**Hinata:. . .Uh. . . .enjoy?**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Wulfgare. . .what did you do?" Ulrika asked as she looked at the living room. There was mud everywhere. On the TV, on the couch, on the walls, everywhere.

"It wasn't me! It was Akamaru Jr." Wulfgar replied. Akamaru Jr. barked at his owner and jumped off his sholder.

"You moron! GO TELL MAM AND DAD WHAT YOU DID!!!" Ulrika yelled at her brother. Wulfgar looked at his sister as if she was crazy.

''ARE YOU CRAZY! I'LL BE GROUNDED UNTILL I'M 40!!!!!" Wulfgar yelled. Ulrika smirked. "Then lets play rock, papaer, scissors for it! You win, I'll tell them **I** did it, I win, you tell then you did it. Deal?"

"Deal!"

**Ulrika's POV**

Stupid Brother, always picks rock.

**Wulfgar's POV**

Rock, Rock, Rock! Good old rock! Nothin' Beats ROCK!

**Normal POV**

"ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!!!" they yelled. Ulrika chose paper. . .and Wulfgar chose rock. . .

"WHAT!?!?! I STILL DON'T GET HOW PAPER BEATS ROCK!!!"

"You'll figure it out. . .someday. . ."

"HEY WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!?!?!"

"IT MEANS YOUR A IDIOT!"

''WHATEVER BITCH!''

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY BASTARD!?!?!?"

"YOU HEARD ME BITCH!"

"BASTARD!"

"BITCH!"

''IDIOTIC BASTARD!"

''SLUTY BITCH!"

''DOG BREATH BITCH!"

"I'M NOT A GIRL! YOU ARE BITCHY SISTER!"

"DUH! IT DOESN'T TAKE MR.NARA TO KNOW THAT IDIOT!"

"DILLHOLE!"

"DUMBASS!"

"WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT-UP!!!!!!" someone yelled from behind them. They turned their heads to see Hesutu. "Hesutu?"

"I can hear you from my room! I WAS HAVING A NICE DREAM UNTILL YOU TWO STARTED YELLING! Inuzukas man, th most annoying clan ever." Hesutu said then left.

"HEY!!!!! WE'RE NOT ANNOYING!!!!! HESUTU!!!!!!!!"

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sierra: yes i know, we didn't see what Kiba says about Hinata being pregnant. But next chapter will be all about them! Promise.**

**Lexi: You betta. I could of done better! But I wanna know what Kiba says! Tell me!**

**Sierra: No.**

**Lexi: Yes.**

**Sierra: No.**

**Lexi: Yes.**

**Sierra: NO!!!**

**Lexi: Fine then. Be that way! (Leaves)**

**Sierra: Finally!**

**Hinata: OMG OMG OMG!!! REVIEW! OMG OMG OMG WHATS KIBA GONNA SAY!!! OMG OMG!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lexi: Hey. . .has anyone seen Sierra anywhere?**

**(Screaming is heard)**

**Lexi: Sierra?**

**Sierra: (Comes in with Moirah hanging off her leg) GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!**

**Ken: . . .Whos Moirah?**

**Lexi: A Reviewer.**

**Sierra: GET THE REVEIWER OFF OF ME NOW!!!!!!!!!!**

**Lexi: (Turns around and eyes grow big at what she sees) Uh...Sierra**

**Sierra: SHUT UP AND HELP ME!**

**Lexi: But Sierra-**

**Sierra: SHUDDUP!!! NOW HELP M- (Gets hit with a hamster with a kunai strapped to its back)**

**Lexi: . . . well I tryed.**

**Sierra: OK WHO THREW THAT!!!!!!!**

**Lexi: uh. . .(looks at reviews) Um...Rouga Inuzuka threw that at you.**

**Sierra: . . . THAT'S IT I'M GONNA KILL SOMEON- (Hamster Bite Sierra's Arm) Ahhhhh!!!!**

**Ken: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! WHAT'S WRONG SIS? ARMPAIN? HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! thats classic...**

**Lexi: Well. . .she owns nothing and all so lets continue with this story.**

**Sierra: I HATE MY LIFE!!!!!!! GET 'EM OFF!!! (Keeps Trying To Get Hamster And Moirah Off) AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"I'm pregnant." Hinata told Kiba. Kiba stared at Hinata for a moment.

**THUMP!!!**

Kiba fell off the bed. "Uh. . .Kiba?"

----

"Yeah. . .your BOTH annoying." Hesutu told Wulfgar and Ulrika. Wulfgar glared at the bug boy.

"WELL WE'RE NOT CREEPY NOW ARE WE!!!" Wulfgar exclaimed. Hesutu stared at Wulfgar.

"ULRIKA is not a creep. . .but YOU are."

". . .WHAT!?!?!?!?!

"You heard me."

"You are such an asshole."

"Not as much as you."

". . .YOUR DEAD BUG BOY!!!!!!"

" Pshh, as if."

Wulfgar glared at him for a second. . .then smirked evily. "Well. . ."

"Well what?"

"Well. . .to tell you the truth . . . your crush on that bid sis' of mine is kinda creepy."

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

". . .YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

And so while Ulrika fainted Hesutu chased Wulfgar all around the house untill midnight.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sierra: OK NO WHINING ABOUT A SHORT CHAPTER 'Cause you were mean to me and I got you back. :)**

**Lexi: Uh Sierra-**

**Sierra: SHUT UP AND KEEP PUTTING THAT STUFF ON!**

**Lexi: (Mumbles and Puts More Healing Stuff On Hamster Bites)**

**Ken: Could this day get any better?**

**Sierra: (Glares) (Throws TV at Ken)**

**Ken: Ahhh- dsfhjklsajdfkljsdlkfjweeeeeeeee. . .**

**Lexi: -Thinks: What am I gonna Do With Sierra-**

**Sierra: review and you will get a longer chapter next time.**

**Lexi: Bye and see you all next time.**


End file.
